Arceus
Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon and the Creator God of the Pokemon World. Arceus created the Creation trio (Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) and the Lake guardians (Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf). Games Main series In the Pokemon games, Arceus has the highest stats of any Pokemon, and can learn almost every TM and HM move. Arceus can be encountered by the player in its, the Hall of Origin where it will let them have a chance at battling it and catching it. Pokemon Conquest Upon conquering the final nation, a cutscene will play in which several pillars of light shoot out from across the nation and converge on a tower in Dragnor. When the player enters the tower, they find the legendary Pokémon Arceus awaiting them. Arceus tells the player to link with it, and the battle begins. When the player successfully links with Arceus, Nobunaga appears and reveals that he planned all along for this to happen. He secretly wanted to get Arceus appear so that he could strike it down and prove to the region that the legend was unimportant. Nobunaga, along with Nō, Ieyasu, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, and Ranmaru, then challenge the player's party to the final battle. Upon defeating Nobunaga, the player brings peace to the land of Ransei, allowing each Warlord leader to rule their respective nations once again. Arceus goes off, telling the player it will appear again when the time is right. Super Smash Bros In Super Smash bros when he is summoned by a fighter he will make only the airborne fighters fall from the sky to hit the ground or KOed them by making fall to their doom. Anime He serves as an antagonist in twelfth Pokemon film Arceus and the Jewel of Life. He exhausted most of his powers to stop a meteor that would have destroyed the world, but a man named Damos helped him to recover. In gratitude, Arceus created the Jewel of Life, which would turn the barren region of Michina into a fertile and prosperous land, but was to be returned some years later. He was then "betrayed" by Damos, who refused to give back the Jewel of Life and attempted to kill him. (It was later revealed that Damos had been brainwashed by Marcus, the movie's real villain.) A millenia later, Arceus awakens to have his vengeance by destroying Michina, and got locked in a fight against the Creation Trio who tried to protect the city and sent Ash Ketchum and his friends in the past to investigate. After Ash and company save Arceus in the past and bring him the Jewel of Life, the Alpha Pokemon ceases his attack as his altered timeline catches up to him and he recalls Damos kindness and Ash's intervention. He then thanks them for saving him and stopping him before it was too late, and he proceeds to undo the damage he had done. He then bids farewell to Ash and his friends goes back into his dimension. Manga HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter The chapter opens up with Gold facing the Pokémon Arceus with his entire team. Despite his best efforts, none of his attacks seem to affect the Alpha Pokémon, which responds by attacking his Pokémon with a powerful roar. He tells his Pokémon to hold on and wait for Silver to arrive and help. A few weeks earlier, Gold is at Ecruteak City where he attempts to catch up with Silver, only for Arceus to appear and blow away the Ecruteak Gym with its powers. Silver and Morty are knocked unconscious, leaving Gold the only one awake to combat Arceus. Gold attempts to face Arceus, but none of his team's attack are able to damage it. Arceus quickly leaves, angering Gold into following it while taking an unconscious Bugsy along for the ride. They follow Arceus to the Ruins of Alph, where they find an injured Lance. Lance reveals that he was ambushed by someone, which is why he didn't appear at the Pokéathlon. Lance praises Gold's skill at beating the Pokéathlon, but believes that he will be unable to calm Arceus down due to Gold not connecting with Togebo enough. Angered by Lance's words, Gold goes back to face Arceus when it finally lands. Gold faces Arceus in battle again, only to have the same result as earlier. Arceus uses its powers to create a powerful barrier around them, locking Gold and his Pokémon inside. Arceus continues attacking, forcing Gold to dodge all of its attacks. Gold reveals that he doesn't intend to give up and wishes to learn more about Arceus. Outside the barrier, Silver and Crystal arrive to help. Reacting to the Plates in Silver's pockets, Arceus opens the barrier to let them in, along with Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton, who sneak inside. Arceus uses its powers to transport all seven of them to a snow-filled area. Upon entering the ruins, they find Arceus being dragged onto a stage by the Four Generals. There, Archer reveals that they landed at the Sinjoh Ruins, a mysterious area where the cultures of Johto and Sinnoh meet. Petrel forces Silver to hand over the Plates to Archer, who proceeds to force Arceus to use its powers. Gold, Silver, and Crystal attempt to stop him, but are blocked by Ariana, Petrel, and Proton. Archer uses the Plates to force Arceus to activate its Ability, Multitype, so that it can use its various types to attack Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Archer praises the trio for helping them use Arceus for their goals when they were just trying to help Arceus. Archer has Arceus use its power to create the three legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Silver attempts to distract the Four Generals by feigning suicide, allowing Gold and Crystal to attack while their guard is down. With the assistance of Silver's Feraligatr, Gold and Crystal destroy the legendary Pokémon before they fully form with the Ultimate Attacks. With the three Pokémon destroyed, Arceus retaliates against the Four Generals by blowing them away and absorbs the Plates into its body. Although they believed themselves to have won the battle, the Pokémon Arceus created quickly reform themselves. Archer reveals that once the creation process begins, it cannot be stopped, and was only halted temporarily so that Arceus could complete itself. Although the situation seemed hopeless, Lance arrives with two allies, the former enemy Pryce, along with the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. The three Trainers begin combating the Pokémon, and manage to hold them off for a little while. When Gold questions how Pryce returned, the man reveals that the one who saved him from the crack in time was Celebi, who could see the destruction that Arceus would bring with the legendary Pokémon it created. After everyone else leaves to take their battle outside, Gold remains in the Sinjoh Ruins to calm Arceus down. Gold sends out his entire team to try and face Arceus, but they are quickly swatted away and defeated again. The only one left standing is Togebo, who Gold refuses to let fight as he does not fully trust in his power. Despite this, Togebo refuses to listen to Gold's commands and continues to hopelessly attack Arceus. Seeing how determined Togebo is causes Gold to remember how they are both treated as last resorts, which puts them in similar situations. Gold decides to trust in Togebo, and sends him to attack Arceus. Togebo evolves twice into Togetic and Togekiss, respectively, and delivers a Double-Edge attack, which doesn't hurt Arceus, but calms it down enough to end its rage. With the battle over, Arceus flies to parts unknown, but Gold decides to follow it to give Arceus a proper send off. Trivia Category:Time-Travellers Category:Healers Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Deities Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Articles under construction Category:Manga Heroes Category:Supreme Beings Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Darkness Category:Omnipotents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Immortals Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Genderless Category:True Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Force of Nature Category:Conquerors Category:Judges Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Speedsters Category:Guardians Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Reality Warper Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Mysterious Heroes